United States newspapers, in alphabetical order
Intro These are U.S. newspapers with circulation of at least 100,000, on any day, as of 2004/2005. A Advocate :Baton Rouge, LA Akron Beacon Journal :Akron, OH Albuquerque Journal/Tribune :Albuquerque, NM Allentown Morning Call :Allentown, PA Arizona Daily Star/Tucson Citizen :Tucson, AZ The Arizona Republic :Phoenix, AZ Asbury Park Press :Neptune, NJ Atlanta Journal Constitution :Atlanta, GA Austin American Statesman :Austin, TX B The Baltimore Sun :Baltimore, MD Birmingham News/Post Herald :Birmingham, AL The Blade :Toledo, OH Boston Globe :Boston, MA The Boston Herald :Boston, MA The Buffalo News :Buffalo, NY C The Charlotte Observer :Charlotte, NC Chicago Tribune :Chicago, IL Cincinnati Enquirer/Cincinnati Post :Cincinnati, OH The Clarion-Ledger :Jackson, MS The Columbus Dispatch :Columbus, OH Contra Costa Times :Walnut Creek, CA D Daily Herald :Arlington Heights, IL The Daily Oklahoman :Oklahoma City, OK Daily Press :Newport News, VA Dayton Daily News :Dayton, OH Democrat & Chronicle :Rochester, NY Denver Post/Rocky Mountain News; :Denver, CO Des Moines Register :Des Moines, IA The Detroit News/Free Press :Detroit, MI F Florida Today :Melbourne, FL Fort Worth Star-Telegram :Fort Worth, TX The Fresno Bee :Fresno, CA G The Gazette :Colorado Springs, CO The Grand Rapids Press :Grand Rapids, MI Greenville News :Greenville, SC H Hartford Courant :Hartford, CT Herald-Tribune :Sarasota, FL The Honolulu Advertiser :Honolulu, HI Houston Chronicle :Houston, TX I Indianapolis Star :Indianapolis, IN Investor's Business Daily :Los Angeles, CA J The Journal :Providence, RI Journal Gazette/News-Sentinel :Fort Wayne, IN The Journal News :White Plains, NY K The Knoxville News-Sentinel :Knoxville, TN L La Opinion :Los Angeles, CA Las Vegas Review-Journal :Las Vegas, NV Lexington Herald-Leader :Lexington, KY Little Rock Arkansas Democrat-Gazette :Little Rock, AR Los Angeles Daily News :Los Angeles, CA Los Angeles Times :Los Angeles, CA Louisville Courier Journal :Louisville, KY M Maine Sunday Telegram :Portland, ME Memphis Commercial Appeal :Memphis, TN The Miami Herald :Miami, FL Milwaukee Journal Sentinel :Milwaukee, WI Minneapolis Star Tribune :Minneapolis, MN N Nashville, The Tennessean :Nashville, TN New Hampshire Sunday News :Manchester, NH The Newark Star-Ledger :Newark, NJ News- News :Anchorage, AK News :Lancaster County, PA News :York, PA The News & Observer :Raleigh, NC The News & Record :Greensboro, NC News-Journal :Daytona Beach, FL News-Press :Fort Myers, FL New York- New York Daily News :New York, NY New York Post :New York, NY The New York Times :New York, NY North County Times :Escondido, CA O Omaha World-Herald :Omaha, NE Orange County Register :Orange County, CA Orlando Sentinel :Orlando, FL P The Palm Beach Post :West Palm Beach, FL :The Patriot-News :Harrisburg, PA Patriot-News :Springfield, MA The Philadelphia Daily News :Philadelphia, PA Philadelphia Inquirer :Philadelphia, PA Pioneer Press :St. Paul, MN Pittsburgh Post-Gazette :Pittsburgh, PA Pl- The Plain Dealer :Cleveland, OH Portland Oregonian :Portland, OR Post :Fairfield, CT Post and Courier :Charleston, SC The Post-Standard :Syracuse, NY Pr- Press :Atlantic City, NJ Press Democrat :Santa Rosa, CA The Press-Enterprise :Riverside Co., CA Press-Telegram :Los Angeles, CA :Sun :109,296 R The Record :Hackensack, NJ Register :New Haven, CT Register :Mobile, AL Repository :Canton, OH Richmond Times-Dispatch :Richmond, VA S The Sacramento Bee :Sacramento, CA The Salt Lake Tribune/Deseret News :Salt Lake City, UT San Antonio Express-News :San Antonio, TX The San Diego Union Tribune :San Diego, CA San Francisco Chronicle :San Francisco, CA San Jose Mercury News :San Jose, CA Seattle Times/Post-Intelligencer; :Seattle, WA South Florida Sun-Sentinel :Fort Lauderdale, FL Spokane, Spokesman-Review :Spokane, WA Springfield News-Leader :Springfield, MO St- Star :Ventura, CA The State (Columbia, S.C.) :Columbia, SC State Journal :Lansing, MI St. Louis Post-Dispatch :St. Louis, MO St. Petersburg Times :St. Petersburg, FL T Tacoma, The News Tribune :Tacoma, WA The Tampa Tribune :Tampa, FL Telegraph :Macon, GA Telegram :Worcester, MA Ti- Times :El Paso, TX Times :Roanoke, VA Times :Washington, DC Times-News :Erie, PA Times Herald-Record :Middletown, NY Times Free Press :Chattanooga, TN Times of Northwest Indiana :Munster, IN The Times-Picayune :New Orleans, LA Times Union :Albany, NY Times-Union :Jacksonville, FL Tribune :South Bend, IN Tribune-Review :Greensburg, PA U USA Today :Washington, DC V Vindicator :Youngstown, OH The Virginian-Pilot :Norfolk, VA W The Wall Street Journal :New York, NY The Washington Post :Washington, DC The Washington Times :Washington, DC Wichita Eagle :Wichita, KS Wilmington News Journal :Wilmington, DE Wisconsin State Journal :Madison, WI More information Source: Audit Bureau of Circulation, retrieved 20 Mar 2005 Category:United States newspapers